Jack a její láska IIčást
by Narikon
Summary: Zajímavé přistižení a konečně nějaké rady...


**SSV Normandy.**

Jack se vrátila na Normandy. Do oslavy na Citadele zbývaly dva dny a ona se rozhodla oslovit Kelly. Jack nemohla Kelly najít. Nebyla na ošetřovně, velitelském štábu, podpalubí a ani na hangáru. Jack vešla do Thanovi kajuty.

„Žabáku, neviděl si Kelly?"spustila ostře. Thane naštěstí nemeditoval jinak by jí asi zabil.

„Ne… naposledy jsem jí viděl, když šla do sprch. Taky bys je někdy mohla navštívit…"řekl s úsměvem, kterého si Jack nevšimla.

Jack vyšla zpět na chodbu a zamířila si to do ženských sprch. Nikdo nikde.

„Pitomej zelenáč…"řekla si Jack a už skoro rezignovala na to, že jí najde. Rozhodla se pro poslední možnost, pozorovatelský můstek. Dveře byli zamčeny speciálním bezpečnostním protokolem.

„EDI. Okamžitě otevři…"zavelela Jack.

„JE MI LÍTO. NEMOHU PORUŠIT ROZKAZY DŮSTOJNICE CHAMBERSOVÉ…"

„Neser mě a otevři. Nebo můžu zopakovat ten pěkný zkrat z minulého týdne… neprozradím se, loď to nepoškodí, ale tebe to bude dost bolet a tentokrát tě možná budou muset vyměnit…"

„NENECHÁM SE ZASTRAŠIT. NA TO NEMÁTE KOULE.…"

„Tak si vyser voko…"řekla naštvaně Jack a rozhodla se jít jiným způsobem. Seběhla do podpalubí u strojoven a našla ventilační šachtu. Otevřela víko do šachty a začala se jí prodírat do vyššího patra. Vzhledem k jejím schopnostem to nebyl žádný větší problém a brzy se ocitla u pozorovatelského můstku. Potichu otevřela víko a vylezla ven. Postavila se a protáhla. Najednou uviděla vskutku nečekanou scénu. Opatrně se přiblížila k jedné sedačce. Před oknem do vakua seděla na studené zemi Kelly, celá nahá a zpocená. Pravou rukou se prstila a v levé držela fotku nahé Jane Shepardové, kterou tajně stáhla z její odeslané pošty pro Liaru T´Soni. Na fotce byla krásná nahá brunetka s krátkými vlasy a modrýma očima. Seděla s roztaženýma nohama na posteli a hleděla do foťáku, takové fotky Jane posílala své milence. Kelly byla jako v transu, když hleděla do očí Shepardové. Nemohla na Jane nemyslet, každou noc se jí zdálo jak velitelku svléká, jemně jí hladí, líbá a masturbují spolu.

„Chci tě tak ošukat…"řekla Kelly nahlas k fotce a zavřela oči, aniž by přestávala masturbovat. Jack se rozhodla jí překvapit. Opatrně kolem Kelly, která nic kolem sebe nevnímala, prošla, klekla si, vyplázla svůj jazyk a natvrdo olízla Kelliinu promočenou buchtičku. Kelly to bylo jedno. Jack pokračovala a lízala Kelly. Dřív si o Kelly myslela, že je jen pošahané pískle, které ostatní studuje, ale k ničemu zajímavému se neodhodlá a najednou, ejhle, našla na zemi nahou Kelly masturbující nad fotkou své nadřízené. Kelly procitla. Uviděla mezi svýma nohama holou hlavu Jack, ale bylo jí to jedno. Pravou rukou přimáčkla Jack hlouběji do svého klína a Jack pronikla hlouběji do její pochvy. Kelly zoufale sténala a vzdychala. Představovala si, že Jack je Jane. Za malou chvilku, když znova uviděla fotku Jane, se udělala a zakřičela ve velkém orgasmu. Jen díky odhlučnění jí nebylo slyšet přes celou loď.

„Teda tohle bych od tebe nečekala…"řekla Jack a prsty ještě promnula Kelliinu kundičku. Pak si všechny prsty olízala a užívala si chuť její šťávičky.

Kelly padla na záda, chvíli oddechovala a pak se posadila.

„Tys musela už vylízat hodně holek…"řekla Kelly a usmívala se spokojeně na Jack. Ta seděla na kolenou a prohlížela si žádostivě nahou Kelly. Ne na dlouho. Kelly vstala a začala se oblékat.

„Ty jedna lesbická čubko, teď jsem ti tu udělala službičku, takže i ty ji uděláš mě…"řekla Jack ke Kelly a záludně se usmála.

„Lesbická? Sama seš lesbička…"

„To je jedno…"

„Co chceš?"

„Mirandu. Chci jí. Chci ji ošukat, chci jí vyšukat mozek z hlavy, chci jí mrdat a chci, aby mě milovala…"řekla Jack.

„Jak ti s tím mohu pomoc?"zeptala se Kelly.

„Chci vědět co si o mě ta děvka myslí… pověz mi to…"

Kelly se usmála.

„No možná ti udělám radost… máš pár výhod. Zaprvé, Miranda je lesbička. Sice všude nakecává, že hledá toho pravého, ale ve skutečnosti hledá tu pravou. Na jednoho přítele u ní připadají tři přítelkyně. Zadruhé, vzrušuješ jí. Řekla o tobě, že nechápe proč, ale ta tajemnost, tvá aura a vše co ze sebe vyzařuješ jí vzrušuje a je jí příjemné… jednou jsem se zeptala jestli by o tebe neměla zájem… neodpověděla a ukončila rozhovor…"vyklopila všechno Kelly.

„Díky… jestli chceš, přijď za mnou dneska do podpalubí a já tě znova vylížu…"řekla Jack s úsměvem a odešla pryč. Kelly deaktivovala uzavírací protokol a šla hned za Jack.

Kelly odešla do své kajuty a padl na židli. Přemýšlela o sobě, o svých blbostech, o tom jak miluje Jane a nemůže s ní být. Jane jí zlomila srdce. Rozplakala se, když si uvědomila, že jediné co má jsou její nahaté fotky a masturbace. Nic více neměla.

Konec II.části


End file.
